


From Paris With Love

by McSparklez, mjartrod



Series: MB-7 [3]
Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Belldom - Freeform, Blow Jobs, Canon Het Relationship, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, M/M, Original Character(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Spying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 15:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13126101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McSparklez/pseuds/McSparklez, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjartrod/pseuds/mjartrod
Summary: Matt's presence is requested in Paris by Richard Sadik for a special mission. However, it's not quite what he'd expected... Set in 2004 during chapter 009 of Everything or Nothing.





	From Paris With Love

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something we've wanted to do for quite a while. It turned out a little longer that we predicted, think they got, errr, carried away... oops! Hopefully, this will help with bridging the time until the last installment of MB-7 is finished… Also, many thanks to festive-tights for her fantastic beta work as usual!
> 
> Merry Christmas, everyone, enjoy :)

_Paris, France_

_Wednesday, 4th August 2004_

 

Thanking the taxi driver in flawless French, Matt stepped out of the vehicle into the cool evening air and stuffed his hands in the pockets of his thin summer jacket. Most people who knew him would probably look at him as if he’d grown an extra head if they heard him now, given how notorious he made sure he was for being absolutely shit with foreign languages. It was one of the things they discovered when he joined the Service, though: that his ability to quickly learn instruments also applied to many other skills, including languages.

Checking his surroundings, he crossed the road and then walked up to Hôtel Balzac, a 5 star hotel located right in the heart of Paris, close to the Champs-Elysées.

It had been a few hectic days, even though they were on a small break between their European and US tours. He’d been constantly travelling between London and Teignmouth to spend time with his girlfriend while simultaneously supporting Dom at home as much as he could. Still dealing with his father’s death just little over a month ago, he tried to be strong and fill out the shoes in both his family and the band. Matt tried to be at his side throughout it all.

Which wasn’t easy when the secret part of his life kept pulling him away. He’d just returned from a mission in Tangier a couple of days ago and had expected to be off until they were given green light to depart to Turkey, which was supposed to happen the next day. He’d had no such luck; Richard Sadik had contacted him just a few hours ago, scarce on details but emphasising the urgency, and instructed him to fly to Paris on the first flight he could get. Upon asking what this was about, the agent had assured him he’d find out as soon as he’d arrive at the hotel.

So here he was now, on another operation in the capital of France, although he’d rather be somewhere else. And with someone else too. Maybe he could jet back to London if it was something minor. Or, if they were going straight to Turkey afterwards, at least get some well-deserved sleep.

He looked up at the flag of the European Union flanked by the French and British flag hanging above the plain main entrance and then turned around the corner. Sadik had texted him that he would meet him in the hotel’s restaurant, which was accessible for non-guests via the side entrance.  

Pushing the door to the small foyer open, it was like stepping into another world. The facade of the building made it look simple from the outside; on the inside, however, it was pure extravagance that made him feel downright underprivileged in his casual clothes. The floor was decked in carpet that looked so clean that it might as well have been put there this morning, and the chandelier in the middle virtually shouted opulence. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d stayed in a place like this. He could, however, say with utmost certainty that he’d never been when he’d been travelling with the band. Maybe one day.

A concierge stepped up from the front desk and spoke to him in fast French. He was pointed towards the entrance of the restaurant where the other man opened the door for him and he nodded dumbly to signal his thanks, stepping inside.

Unsurprisingly, the restaurant itself was just as expensively decorated. However, unlike the foyer, it didn’t feel necessarily stiff or impersonal. Maybe it was the dark red carpet or the well positioned lights that gave the room a soft, warm glow, but Matt could immediately say that it felt comfortable for some reason. The piano in the corner definitely helped him feeling at ease too. Maybe he should ask about the decorator so he could hire him for when Gaia and he moved to Italy permanently.

The restaurant was packed to the last spot, so it took him a while to finally make out where Richard Sadik sat. The man had chosen a table at the far back, where he sat with a glass of something golden - likely brandy? - while he read over the peculiar wallpaper, composed of scraps of paper and letters that hung on the wall.

Matt strode over slowly, taking his time although he wasn’t exactly sure why, and stepped behind the empty seat across from Sadik, waiting for him to turn his head.

“May I sit down?” Matt asked timidly. “The other tables are all taken, sadly.”

Sadik looked him up and down as if it was the first time he laid eyes on him and Matt could barely suppress a shudder. The senior officer had always been a sharp dresser and his tall, lean figure allowed him to emanate elegance in a way Matt would never be able to. The black suit with the purple shirt open at the collar he chose for the evening seemed to fit him like a glove, stubble perfectly groomed.

Finally, the agent pointed with his glass in invitation and Matt sat down. 

“On holiday here?”

Matt chuckled. “Business, actually.”

The agent hummed in reply and turned back to the papers on the wall.

“These writings are part of the hotel’s namesake Honoré de Balzac’s work,” Sadik said and Matt turned his head to examine the writing as well. “Astonishing novelist and possibly the first to bring realism into European literature.”

“He wrote The Human Comedy, didn’t he?”

“ _La Comédie humaine_ , indeed.” Sadik took the glass to his lips and drank before continuing, “Picking up on social hot topics of the time; post French revolution, maternity, money, women, sex… And it’s still so relevant today, isn’t it? Truly a _magnum opus_ , a masterpiece.”

He turned back around to face Matt, studying his face intently. Then, he pointed his chin towards the piano that Matt had spotted earlier.

“How about you play something for me? Show me one of _your_ masterpieces.”

“How about no?” Matt countered. “And didn’t you call me making music a waste of time just the other day?”

Sadik waved him off with a hand. “I said your band is a waste of time. You, on the other hand...”

“Whatever,” Matt brushed him off, suddenly not interested in games or small talk anymore. “Can we get to the briefing part now?”

“Ah, yes. I almost forgot.”

Sadik’s fingers splayed out on the folder in front of him and he pushed it halfway across the table for Matt to reach. The singer did so, pulling it to him and opening the cover, his eyes lowering to discreetly scan the content.

His brows soon furrowed and he started to flip through the papers inside in confusion. There was no plan of action or information on possible targets, only a few leaflets from hotels and beaches around the globe.

“Is this a joke?” he asked, mildly irritated.

Sadik chuckled softly. “Nothing to your liking in there? We could always just extend our stay in Turkey and-”

“Where the fuck is the operation folder?”

“There is none." 

“What? Why?” Matt asked, although he already had an inkling.

“No operation, no folder.”

“You-”

“Yes, I lied,” Sadik confirmed, batting his eyelashes. “Sort of. We’re still going to meet a  client.”

“A client?” Matt’s eyes turned to slits. “Is this about your ‘parcel delivery service’ again?”

A waiter stepped up to their table and halted their conversation. Sadik held out his empty glass towards him, ordering another for himself. Matt, on the other hand, held up his hand and shook his head, signaling that he didn’t want anything.

When the man left, he pressed, “Does M know about this?”

“Of course not,” the other man replied. “She doesn’t need to know about things that don’t concern her, does she?”

Matt laughed softly. “You know what? I’m leaving.”

“You haven’t even seen the suite yet.”

“I don’t give a fuck.” He stood up and pushed his chair under the table with a bit more force than necessary. “You lured me here for nothing. I’ve got enough shit to deal with at home and don’t need more of this.”

Sadik studied him for a moment before he cocked his head. “Meeting’s in half an hour, you better put that cute angry face to good use.”

“You’re unbelievable.”

Matt turned around and fully intended to leave when his superior got up to reach out for his shoulder, gripping it tight enough to hold him into place.

“Don’t be like that,” he said and slid a key card into the singer’s pocket. “Take a walk, cool down for a bit and I’ll be seeing you upstairs in half an hour. Top floor, left corridor.”

Matt scoffed at that. “I’m going home.”

With that, the argument was over and he hurried out the same way he’d come to get out of Sadik’s vicinity. He pushed between a couple of patrons arriving to finally get outside, immediately fishing in his jacket pockets to retrieve a packet of cigarettes. He couldn’t light one of them fast enough, and the first drag he took felt like a push for freedom. Due to the anger he felt his fingers were shaking badly.

He hated being played by Richard. It wasn’t so much the fact that he’d come to Paris for nothing but the other man seemed to have developed something of a fixation on him. Matt didn’t want to go on holidays with him. Hell, he didn’t even want to be close to him unless they were paired up in a mission, and even that was something he tried to avoid nowadays. What had happened in Morocco had been a mistake that he didn’t want to repeat. Seemed like the senior agent had other plans.

He walked around aimlessly in an attempt to get as far away from the hotel as possible. And it seemed to help with clearing his mind at least a bit. The further he walked, the more he realised his surroundings. Paris at night was beautiful. All the different lights of restaurants, bars and impressive monuments gave the area a special glow that made it feel majestic, even though a lot of tourists still frequented the streets. Matt looked up at the Arc De Triomphe right in front of him and couldn’t help but feel amazed. With a sudden need to share this moment with someone, he pulled out his phone with his free hand and navigated to his contacts list. He ignored the very first name at the top and instead scrolled down to his girlfriend’s number, hitting the call button as soon as it popped up.

It rang for only a few seconds before the call disconnected, indicating that it had been rejected. She was probably still angry at him for leaving on such a short notice and without even letting her know until he was already at the airport, so it might just have been a way to get back at him. She absolutely hated when he decided things without her approval.

Matt sighed in a mix of frustration and dejection, tired of their constant games for power in their relationship. He took another deep drag from his cigarette and then thumbed up to the top of the list, calling the only person he’d ever put under his favourites. Hopefully, at least Dom would pick up.

Two minutes later the drummer still hadn’t answered the call, and Matt gave up.

There was no reason to be pissed off with Dom, or Gaia for that matter, but he felt an unexplainable need to shout at both of them. The whole thing with Sadik was doing his head in. He needed some grounding badly and the two people he counted on couldn’t be arsed to pick up.

Grinding out the stub of his cigarette with his heel after throwing it away, he swore under his breath. He pushed his hands into the insides of his jacket, feeling something rectangular on his right side. It was the key card Sadik had given him earlier. He stared at it in thought for a long while before he grabbed it tightly and turned around, heading back to the hotel.

He showed the doorman the key card to get access to the main entrance and then headed straight for the lift that would take him up to the fourth floor. Upstairs, he walked down the corridor slowly, as if in a dream, up until the far end where he found the door belonging to the key. He steeled himself and held the plastic to the sensor.

The door clicked open and through the gap Matt realised immediately that the room was occupied, the lights dim. He pushed the door wider and stepped in, closing it again quietly.

The suite was luxurious, decorated with extravagant drapery and upholstery in red and beige tones, and was likely one of the best rooms of the hotel. He advanced carefully on the wooden floors, scanning the area, and crossed the large sitting room into the bedroom. And there he found him.

Found _them_ , since Sadik was indeed in a “meeting”.

Jacket off and sleeves rolled up to his elbows, sitting with his legs stretched out across an elegant settee, he had a woman sitting on his lap entertaining him. She had her back to the doorway and Matt could see Sadik’s hand inside her shirt, busy fondling her. They stopped kissing when they realised he was there and turned their attentions to him instead.

He really, _really_ couldn't be less interested in something like this at the moment and he was tempted to smack the glint out of Sadik’s eyes. But even so, he couldn't help but let his gaze linger a little longer on the anonymous woman’s cleavage when she stood up from Sadik's lap after a small nod from him.

She was not as young as he would have guessed and walked to him with some uncertainty, her eyes trailing curiously over him from head to toe. She was very pretty, olive skin and shiny brown hair curling on her shoulders. Her fitted purple leather trousers matched Sadik’s shirt, Matt noted, and the sheer white blouse was unbuttoned all the way down with no bra to cover up her breasts. She didn't look like an escort.

Her nipples were pushing against the silky fabric and the sight momentarily distracted Matt until she stood in front of him and ran a hand from his arm up to his shoulder. She was slightly taller than him. He met her eyes and she didn't wait for further encouragement to kiss him. And there was nothing uncertain about that. His hand drifted to her waist in what he hoped to be an attempt to stop her, but she pressed her chest against his and his fingers gripped her side instead.

Sadik slid out of the settee, holding her bra in his finger playfully and walked towards the pair. Placing both hands on her waist, Matt leaned away from her mouth, ready to put a brake on this before it could get any weirder.

 ”Listen…”

Sadik was right behind her now, his expression inscrutable. Without any warning, he gripped her hair and pulled her head back painfully. She whimpered in pain and turned to him outraged and a message seemed to have been shared by silent communication. Features distorting into an ugly expression, she spit on him. In reply, Sadik simply chuckled wiped his face with a hand. The action only incensed her further and she pulled a hand back, ready to slap him. But she found her wrist grabbed and was unceremoniously tossed to the floor as if she were a rag doll.

Matt instantly crouched down next to her, a hand on her shoulder, but she pushed him away with surprising strength. He landed on his backside on the plush rug. Sadik threw the bra on top of her.

“By the way,” he announced casually. “The deal’s off, you can tell them that.”

“ _Brûle en enfer, connard!”_

She pulled her blouse tighter against her chest before standing up proudly then stormed out of the bedroom area. It only took a couple of seconds longer for the door to the suite to be slammed shut.

“You're absolutely right, Matthew.” Sadik put his hands in his pockets. “She did indeed have a fabulous pair of tits.”

Matt stood up and paced towards the windows, which gave access to a private terrace. For a moment he simply stared at the breathtaking scenery before he spun to the other officer. He pointed a finger at the doorway.

“What the fuck was that all about?”

“That was me sparing her life.” He waited a beat and then laughed. “I’m joking, of course. I told you; a business meeting. It appears we didn't agree on the conditions, unfortunately.”

“What the hell am I doing here?” Matt shook his head in disbelief at Sadik’s nerve. “I already told you downstairs, I told you last week and I’ll tell you again: I’m not interested in any side projects, and you above all people should know that and think of it instead of pressuring me to do something you know I don’t give a fuck about.”

Sadik watched placidly and took his time to answer. “Has anyone ever told you how endearing you look when you speak fast like that?”

Matt could feel the heat creeping up his neck and ears from sheer fury. He was acting like a rookie and letting Sadik get to him for no reason. Turning his back on him, he stared back out the window into the Parisian night to collect his thoughts. That view alone probably cost half the price of the bloody suite, the Eiffel Tower in full view just a little ahead, rising in the middle of the city lights.

He desperately needed fresh air. In fact, he needed to get out of there before he did something he’d regret. But when Sadik walked up behind him, he felt rooted to the floor.

The weight of the taller man’s hand rested on his arm and he felt Sadik leaning closer to him. Small puffs of hot breath against the back of his neck was all there was at first. But then he could feel the other agent’s mouth inching towards his ear, his facial hair grazing along. His lips brushed on Matt’s skin when he spoke.

“I haven’t thought about anything else since last week… since Morocco…” Sadik whispered and placed a small kiss behind his ear. “And I know you haven’t either, Matthew.”

“You’re assuming a lot.”

The butterfly kisses continued down the side of his neck. Matt was suddenly too aware of the scent of the other man enveloping him and the heat emanating from the body behind his own, gently pressing into his.

“Every time I close my eyes I see you in that bed, underneath me, squirming in pleasure…” He slid Matt’s jacket down his arms and let it drop to the floor. Stroking up his biceps over the thin t-shirt and then across his shoulder, Sadik slid his hand under Matt’s chin, tipping it up and tilting his head back gently. Matt’s eyes fluttered shut. ”You want more, don’t you?”

“I’m fucking pissed off with you tonight, you’re not getting any,” he hissed back.

“Hmm, I think you’re wrong on both accounts.” His superior pressed his lips to the side of Matt’s neck and sucked lightly, not enough to leave a mark. It still made Matt shiver. “I propose we go straight to the point.”

The free hand went around his waist and cupped him through the trousers.

Matt jerked in his hold and gasped and, as if on cue, Sadik released his chin to wrap his arm firmly around Matt’s waist. They ended up with the singer bracing himself with one hand on the glass of the window, the other on top of Sadik’s on his crotch.

"Just like this," Sadik murmured. "I've been waiting all evening for this, my little prince."

Matt growled at him warningly. "Let go. And stop calling me that."

"Oh, but why? Every agent needs a code name, do they not? And it suits you perfectly. So, so perfectly."

There was a light chuckle in Matt’s ear, the hand between his legs rubbing him harder over the fabric. Utterly betrayed by his own body, Matt cursed his stupidity for even accepting the invitation to go upstairs. Of course deep down he’d known what this had been about, he’d walked into this trap knowingly.

He was disgusted with himself. And with his own dick growing hard.

“Get off me,” he snapped, shoving Sadik’s hand away weakly.

He turned around in an attempt to leave, but Sadik wouldn’t budge a centimetre. Still trapping Matt against the glass surface, he kept smirking down at him. Matt narrowed his eyes and, for a brief moment, he considered landing a punch but decided to simply push him. He should have been prepared for what followed.

In quick succession, Sadik seized his wrists before he could make any contact, twisted him around and shoved him hard against the window, the side of his face squashed on the glass. Matt tried to force him back, but with an elbow bent up behind his back he could only grunt in pain.

Sadik’s mouth was on the nape of his neck again. This time, Matt felt his tongue licking a path up into his hair and he groaned, frustration eating at him.

“You’re sweating, Matthew,” the agent whispered.

“You’re such a fucking cunt, you know that? Let go of my arm.”

“I’m a cunt because I know what you want?”

He adjusted against him and then rocked his hips. Matt could feel the shape of his cock and tried to shy away, but only managed to press his own groin harder against the window. Sadik rotated his hips, unashamedly rubbing himself on his arse.

“I’m a cunt because I know how badly you want this?” He humped again and Matt squeezed his eyes shut, his throat very dry. “Or I’m a cunt because you know I’m gonna give you exactly what you want?”

“Get off…” he croaked.

“But I’m not doing anything.”

And with his stomach dropping, Matt realised he wasn’t held down in a lock anymore and that his arms were free. In fact, he was the one gripping Sadik’s wrist tight as a vice now.

He swallowed and loosened his grip, which the other man took as an invitation to move his hand to the front of his trousers. The other quickly joined. Matt wanted to look away, but he kept his eyes on the window reflection. He watched his partner undo his belt from behind before he unbuttoned him. With his left hand, Sadik slowly took the zip down for his right one to slip inside.

Matt closed his eyes again. He was so gone.

“Just get it over with...”

“Why the hurry, Matthew?”

Rubbing him only with his fingers and the palm of his hand wasn’t enough for Matt. There wasn’t enough room or friction, and the light touch and teasing were worse than anything. There was a small stain forming on his light blue boxers and by now he’d fully admit he just wanted a solid grip to make him come as fast as possible. He tugged at his own trousers and Sadik chuckled low before he took the initiative, breaking contact to yank Matt’s trousers and boxers down his thighs.

When he returned to Matt’s front, it was to cup his balls in his hand. He squeezed them a little and stroked downwards with his fingers. Matt sighed and let his head drop back onto the other man’s broad shoulder.

“Fuck…”

Moving up afterwards, Sadik curled his hand around the shaft and stroked up and down a few times, applying the right amount of pressure. Meanwhile, he used his other hand to sneak inside Matt’s shirt to expertly play with a nipple. He rolled the nub between thumb and forefinger. When he stopped and let go of Matt’s fully erect cock, Matt almost swore aloud.

“Very nice,” Sadik whispered.

He turned him in his hold and held Matt’s face between his hands before he dove in for a kiss. Matt scrambled at Sadik’s waist for purchase, nothing but hard muscle beneath his touch, the force of their mouths crashing together making him hit his head against the window heavily. He thought for a moment that he’d split his lip open on his teeth. Sadik’s mouth was searing hot, possessive, his lips bruising, his tongue dominating. It went straight to his cock.

Strong hands dropped behind Matt to cover his bare buttocks, fingers reaching below the curve. He squeezed hard.

“Mmmm, I’ve missed this,” Sadik spoke against Matt’s lips, placing one final kiss on his mouth. He bent down on one knee first and then on both, eyes level with Matt’s groin. “I’ve missed this too.”

He grabbed his cock with one hand, mindful to spread the precum down his shaft as he started stroking again, all the while looking at Matt from below with a wicked smile.

Matt fisted his hands by his side, not trusting himself with words of any kind. He drew a sharp intake of breath when Sadik got right down to it and took him between warm, wet lips. He slid further down and took Matt deeper, tongue pressing up against the underside, and hummed around him.

Matt’s head fell back against the glass again.

“Fuck…”

Moving up and down on him using both his mouth and fist, Sadik coated him sufficiently in saliva before he turned his focus to another part of Matt’s body. The senior agent started to slide the fingertips of his free hand between his lips to slick them. He reached down to Matt’s balls, gently kneading them for only a few seconds, and then moved further behind, pressing his knuckles against the spot between Matt’s thighs.

Another soft moan was out before he could stop himself and he swallowed thickly, fearing he wasn’t going to last very long.

The precision of Sadik’s mouth on the head of his cock was unforgiving and every nerve ending in his body was on fire, especially when the pad of a finger started to rub and circle his arsehole. Trailing back and forth to collect more moisture while Sadik continued to suck him, the finger rubbed along his balls and had Matt panting when it finally pushed inside.

“Oh… Oh, god…”

It hit _that_ spot. Matt’s knees went weak as his prostate was hit continuously with frightening accuracy.

“Oh… almost there, don’t stop… don’t stop… _please_ …” He bucked his hips forward when the finger withdrew and Sadik stopped entirely, pulling away and rising to his feet. He made a show of wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Matt widened his eyes. “What the... w-what are you doing…?”

“Nothing that isn’t for your benefit, little prince. You should know by now that I’m far from being a cruel man when it comes to pleasing you. Don’t touch yourself.” He wagged a warning finger.

Stepping into the bathroom for no more than a couple of seconds, he returned swiftly with supplies. The thin fabric of his suit trousers revealed a very obvious erection straining against it.

“You know a hotel is among the very best when the amenities include sachets of lube. Very thoughtful indeed.”

Sadik’s gaze burnt as his eyes travelled up and down Matt’s body, and Matt was suddenly very aware that he was leaning against a window with his cock out and his trousers and boxers down, tangled around his thighs.

“What a sight you are, dear god. _Obscene,_ ” Sadik exclaimed and looked him up and down in awe. Holding Matt at the waist to help him move, as his state of undress impeded him, he instructed, “Turn around.”

Matt knew what Sadik wanted; he had no issue with it, he wanted to get off too, after all. Flattening his hands on the glass, he saw the other man reach down to undo his own trousers in the reflection, lowering them no more than what was necessary. Sadik stroked himself a couple of times before he rolled down a condom and lubed himself up. Matt bit his bottom lip when he spread him, bracing himself for the hard cock which was already pressed against the flesh of a buttock.

The softness he was met with instead was unexpected and made him shiver. It was no more than a moist fingertip running along his cleft.

“So delicious, Matthew,” Sadik purred, stopping at the opening shortly before he pushed inside. “And so fucking _tight_.”

Still rock hard after getting denied of coming when he was so close, Matt was sure that all it would take now was a hand on his dick and he’d be there.

Instead, he was getting mercilessly fingered, the prostate stimulation rendering him in a state close to delusion.

Moving forward towards the window unconsciously to seek friction, he was restrained by an arm looping around his torso. The fingers inside him slid out and he felt the thick head of a cock about to replace them.

Sadik growled low as he slid in slowly, stretching him and allowing him to adjust for a moment. Matt only realised in hindsight that being squashed against a window wasn’t the most comfortable position to be fucked in, but he couldn’t care less as long as the ache in his balls would disappear.

“Just fucking do it,” he said through clenched teeth, only barely suppressing a plea.

“Oh, yes. Desperate suits you beautifully, Matthew.”

“Desperate.” Matt let out a sarcastic laugh. He wouldn’t admit to it for anything in this world. “Fuck you.”

Sadik put a hand on his back to make him bow lower and then thrust. They both moaned loud. He gripped Matt’s hips with both hands and picked up the pace, grunting in his ear with every thrust. Matt took it with the side of his head bumping on the window with each movement.

The glass became slippery from the sweat on his temple and foggy from him breathing on it open mouthed.

They didn’t last long. When he felt the tension coming from Sadik, his fingers digging into his sides, he finally allowed himself to grab his own cock and finished himself off.

Eyes fluttering shut, the room faded into a blur and everything was pleasure.

 

***

 

It was the touch of lips to the corner of his mouth that brought him back to consciousness.

Matt jolted and opened his eyes to find a pair of dark, intense ones focused on him. Sadik. He was in Paris with Richard Sadik. They were lying in bed naked, side by side, and the events of earlier rushed back to him with a surge of heat.

“Don’t worry, you slept for about ten minutes. You didn't miss much,” Sadik informed him, closing the gap between them again for another chaste kiss. He caressed Matt’s stomach, fingernail scraping on dried semen.

Matt’s lips moved out of their own volition when Sadik dipped his head to join their mouths again. In the back of his mind he knew that, clouded with a mix of arousal and afterglow, his judgement and common sense had been basically thrown out of the window. However, he couldn’t be bothered about any of it at the moment.

Legs intertwined, chests pressed together, the two of them shared long, languid kisses. There was no battle, just tongues lazily rubbing together in a sensual slow dance. Matt kept one hand on a muscular buttock, squeezing and stroking up and down the thigh. Sadik had an amazing arse, he had to admit, even better than Chris’.

Sadik’s attention swerved to the side of his neck and his hand moved from drawing lazy circles on Matt’s lower abdomen to cradle the side of his face. His thumb laid on top of Matt’s mouth, he traced his lips until the singer parted them and swirled his tongue around it.

“Suck me off, Matthew,” he purred seductively.

“Mmmm, not gonna happen.”

“It happened last week.”

“Not in the mood.”

Reaching down, Sadik slid his hand between Matt’s legs, fingers trailing upwards the inside of a thigh to coax them apart. Matt’s pulse increased. It wasn’t taking much to get hard again - Sadik already was. Sitting back on his heels, the agent cupped his own balls. Matt was instantly transfixed by the movement of his fingers.

“Then show me what you’re in the mood for, Matthew.“  

There was something in the gaze he directed at Matt that wired him like no one else could. It was pure lust on his face and in his dark eyes, and it seemed to be affecting Matt more after the sex they had had in Morocco the week before.

Slowly, he dragged his feet flat on the bed and bent his knees up. Sadik smirked and tilted his head to the side.

“Well, well, well. I’m not sure I see what you’re trying to show me.” He looked up at Matt again and his voice lowered dangerously. “Spread them for me. _Wider_.”

He did. Sadik nodded slowly and licked his lips while staring at him completely exposed.

Matt’s cock twitched.

Sadik crawled towards him, holding his cock, and stretched the other hand to Matt’s knee. The latter cleared his throat and Sadik looked up.

“Condom,” he reminded softly.

A pause.

“You don’t trust me?”

“Do _you_ trust me?”

It occurred to Matt that his superior had probably snooped on every medical test he’d ever done since he had joined the MI6. If he had, though, he chose not to disclose it.

“Very well, your way. This time.”

Agile to leave the bed, he went to the bathroom again and returned with a pack of condoms, tossing them on the bed. Quick to put one on, he followed by spreading some lube on it while picking one of the golden cushions piling on the floor. He kneeled on the bed again and waited for Matt to raise his hips so he could slip it under his backside with a wink.

“There’s still time to reconsider your condom policy,” he murmured as he lifted one of Matt’s legs by the back of his knee. There was no reply. “Shame.”

He dipped his head down until it was nearly touching the mattress and began to lay open mouthed kisses on the inside of Matt’s thigh, using his tongue. The sensation made the singer arch from the bed. It was gentle yet undeniably _male_ , the small itch caused by Sadik’s stubble scratching on his skin leaving no room for doubts. He’d be perfectly happy to just get down to things, but this was nice.

Closing his eyes, he allowed Sadik to bend his leg all the way until it was nearly touching his chest. The touch of tongue on the sensitive, hairless skin behind his knee felt like an electrical shock down his spine.

Sitting back straight again, Sadik held up Matt’s other leg and balanced both on his shoulders. “Let’s see how bendy you really are.”

He reached down for his cock and positioned himself, rubbing the head on the smaller man’s opening.

Matt groaned when he pushed in.

“Yeah… fuck, yeah...” He clutched at the sheets on either side of his body. “Just go in, go all the way in…”

Sadik obeyed and sunk in and they both moaned loud.

“Oh, Matthew… so good…”

Rocking his hips slow, cock sliding in and out, he lowered himself on top of Matt and forced his legs back until the lithe body was literally folded in half.

“So hot, Matthew… You feel amazing...” he groaned and reached out for Matt’s wrists at the sides to steady himself and hold him in place at the same time. “So fucking hot.”

“You need to-”

The singer tried to sway his hips to get him in the right spot, but he had no room to move. Sadik was in full control - and Matt was okay with it as long as he just got _more_.

Sadik pulled back and pushed back in, angling slightly differently.

“Oh, fuck… Do that again but more to the… _oh_...”

“Yeah-” He thrust again. “So deep.. So deep, Matthew…”

Matt’s voice almost cracked when he rasped, “Harder.”

“Take it...”

“Harder… _harder_ …”

“I’d bottom, Matthew,” Sadik said, out of the blue. “I would bottom for you. But I don’t because I know how much you enjoy getting fucked like this.”

He was grinding into him in a steady rhythm now, filling him again and again, cock reaching his prostate with every thrust of hips.

“It’s all I’ve thought about the whole week… And wondered… I wondered all week whether you’d let someone else fuck you if you had the need. It made me jealous. Made me so upset.”

“You’re a sick fuck who talks too much,” Matt panted. His throat was dry and he could feel sweat pooling everywhere else on his body with the strain of being forced open in such a restraining position. “That’s what you are.”

“No one could satisfy you like I do. No man, no woman,” the senior agent continued and pressed a kiss to one of Matt’s hard nipples, nibbling on it briefly before looking up. “ _She_ doesn’t make you feel like this, does she?”

He sunk into him again until his balls slapped against his cheeks and Matt’s heart skipped a beat.

“Gaia. All the kinky sex doesn’t beat this.”

The shock of what Sadik implied knowing rendered him speechless for a moment. No, no. _No_. There was no way he was allowing him to bring her into this.

“Shut up. Shut up before I make you fucking regret opening your bloody mouth.”

But he continued.

“Not her, not anyone. Not even that one you pine for. What’s his name again? Dominic? Every fantasy you’ve had with him is just that, a fantasy, not better than this.”

He gripped Matt’s wrists stronger when Matt writhed underneath him, desperately trying to shove him off. His muscles were screaming, he was gasping for breath, pinned down to the mattress. He felt his cock was about to burst.

“Shut up! Shut up, I’m warning you… I’m f-fucking warning you…”

The threat came as no more than a high pitched moan as Sadik sped up his movements, pounding into him.  

“We should invite him over next time, how about that? Would you like to watch us fucking, Matthew? I bet you’d like that. I’d do him on all fours, so he could suck you while you watched.”

He shook his head violently but he was just as successful at clearing the image that formed in his mind as he was at pushing Sadik away. Trying to delete Dom at the moment was futile, he couldn’t control how his body reacted.

“You like that idea, don’t you? Oh _sevgilim_ , you’re such a little whore.”

He moaned shamelessly loud when Sadik pulled out of him. Watching himself rubbing his cock between Matt’s parted cheeks at first, he then continued to tease while looking him in the eyes, grinning.

Matt wanted nothing more than for him to burn in hell.

“But you wanted me to stop, didn’t you?” Sadik finally said, unexpectedly letting go of Matt’s wrists and moved backwards, Matt’s legs falling to the bed. “I will stop.”

Matt eyed him for a moment, his chest heaving… until he rolled to his knees and lunged at him. Sadik blocked an attempt at a punch and laughed when Matt pushed him and managed to throw him on his back on the bed. Crossing his arms behind his head as if he was simply lounging in bed, showing off his ripped body and tan skin, he glanced down at his own cock that lay flushed and stiff against his stomach and then at Matt.

“Do whatever you want with me, Matthew. Come here and punish me.”

Anger boiled inside Matt. What an utter motherfucking _bastard_ Richard Sadik was. He promised himself that this would be the last time he’d let himself get roped into something like this. It would be the last time he’d let him touch him.

He crawled across the bed and sat astride Sadik’s lap, a lump forming in his throat at his own complete lack of self control. He grabbed Sadik’s cock and held still above so he could guide it inside him. Once he had the head in, he pushed down and sat on him, sheathing it whole.

Sadik was breathless. “My _god._..”

Cock buried to the hilt inside him, Matt didn’t move. Head hung forward, he squeezed his eyes shut. His body was taut with tension, and he was clenching hard as if his life depended on it.

The humiliation should make him gag and be sick and yet he was throbbing with such need that he didn’t think he could see straight.

“Stay out of my fucking life…” He lifted himself up and then crashed down again, both groaning.

“Yes, Matthew, show me… Show me how angry you really are.”

He leaned forward and placed his hands on Sadik’s chest to prop himself as he swayed his hips and arse back and forth now. He started out slowly, but soon settled into a faster rhythm. The suite was filled with their grunts and moans and the sound of sweaty skin on skin as he rode him.

He didn’t flinch when Sadik gripped his hip bones hard with both hands, thrusting up to meet his body every time he lowered himself on his cock.

He couldn’t bear to look at him, keeping his eyes tightly shut throughout instead.

Grabbing his cock when he felt his balls tightening, he felt Sadik immediately clinging tighter  to him as well, ramming into him so forcefully that their movements combined almost propelled him out of position.

Sadik was speaking between garbled breathy moans, telling him things… Matt couldn’t even register nor did he care.

When he finally came, he wasn’t sure if the shudders that ripped through his body were caused more by pleasure or by relief.

Head spinning, he clumsily rose from Sadik’s lap and rolled to the other end of the bed, collapsing on his back.

He threw an arm over his eyes and covered his face.

 

***

 

The ceiling was surprisingly boring for such an extravagant suite, Matt thought. What would they do if he got a ladder and drew a few cocks in there? Though first he’d need the ladder. Or maybe he could get a broom and glue a sharpie to the end?

He closed his eyes and rubbed at them, almost laughing to himself. He was in a pathetic state. If he didn't get his shit together soon, the operation in Turkey would surely be compromised. Get dressed, set sail and try to get some rest was the only possible route.

He grimaced at the first attempt at moving. His legs were aching, his arse was on fire - he felt sore everywhere. Served him right for acting like a pathetic cunt, he berated himself darkly. He glanced at the door of the bathroom where Sadik had been locked for a while with the sound of water running, most likely believing Matt to be asleep had he played his role right. Would be best to leave before he returned.

As if on cue, just as he was stretching his feet to the floor, the door opened and Sadik emerged, still nude. Matt looked away.

“I’m sorry.”

Matt’s head shot up and, trying to school his features into something that didn’t scream astonishment and confusion at the out of character apology, he warily glanced at the other man.

“I didn’t treat you nor the people you care about with the respect that you deserve.”

Matt swallowed and said nothing, only staring at the pile formed by his clothes on the floor next to the bed. Light footsteps approaching indicated that Sadik hadn’t quite given up on his more than obvious half arsed apology. He put a hand on Matt’s shoulder.

Glaring at Sadik before he could even say another word, Matt snarled, “Damn right, you didn’t.”

The other man had the decency to at least look a little abashed. “You’ve come to mean a lot more to me than I expected and I’m not used to this. It’s a big responsibility to be a keeper of your secrets and I failed. Forgive me.”

The last thing Matt wished for was to _talk_. It only exhausted him further. It must have been visible in his demeanour because the next thing, Sadik was rubbing his shoulder and placing small kisses on it.

“I don’t expect your forgiveness so soon. Let me at least make you feel more rested.” He pointed at the bathroom. “I’ve run a warm bath-”

“I don’t want any fucking bath.”

“I need you fit for tomorrow, so let’s pretend that I’m ordering you to rest.” He smiled.

“Fine.” Matt conceded because he knew Sadik wouldn’t give up. He sprung out of the bed with an eye roll. Any excuse would do to avoid dealing with him.

The en-suite was huge, decked in shiny marble and, he had to admit, a very inviting large, round bath at the far end. The wall behind it was completely mirrored. The tub was filled to the brim and although the bubbles were a little too much for his taste, it suited the overall picture.

He took a piss and once he was done he approached the bath. He dipped his fingers in the water to test the temperature. It was perfect for a warm summer night. Walking in and sitting down, he leaned his head back on the marble, which was surprisingly warm too, and spread his arms along the rim.

Yes, maybe this wasn’t such a bad idea after all. His muscles were relaxing, his agitation from before dissipating.

He opened one eye suspiciously when he heard Sadik step inside. The agent had put on a fluffy bathrobe.

“Everything good?” He let his eyes linger slightly over the surface of the water. Matt offered no reply. “The hotel’s fully booked, so I’ll just take the other room of the suite.”

“Hmm,” Matt hummed, closing his eyes again. Tiredness had kicked in and made him feel very sluggish. “Do whatever you want.”

“I want to make it up to you.”

He snapped his eyes open when he felt a gloved hand touch his arm. Sadik had a washcloth and was running it down his body. His heart rate picked up slightly.

“Let me make it up to you. We have a difficult journey tomorrow, I don't want us to be on bad terms.” The agent stroked the side of Matt’s face with the back of a finger. He whispered, “May I join you?”  

He took Matt’s silence as acquiescence. The bathrobe pooled on the floor at his feet, but he didn’t immediately enter the bath. He stepped up on the marble behind Matt, who realised he was preparing to position himself behind him with one leg on each side of Matt’s body. The arrangement didn’t please him. However, when he grudgingly peeled himself off the tub wall, Matt was prevented from moving by a hand holding his shoulder.

“Please, don’t. Don’t go.”

He didn’t have the strength to argue. His energy seemed to have been washed out somehow and he was powerless to stop Sadik, the bath rippling delicately when he sat down behind Matt, confining him in his embrace.  

“You’re so tense.”

He squeezed the soaked washcloth above Matt’s shoulder blades and Matt felt droplets of water drip on his skin and run down his back. Sadik massaged his back and shoulders from one side to the other first before tightening his arms around him, to pull him back against his body and under the water. He let the water run up to his collarbone, the bubbles tickling under his chin, while Sadik continued caressing him with the cloth, drawing wide circles on his chest with it.

Matt fidgeted when he reached down and brushed him intimately with slow but purposeful motions.

Of course he was _still_ trying to get it on with him. But the feeling of dread this time was stronger than any arousal he could cause. He really didn’t want to be there.

“Did I hurt you?” Sadik continued running the cloth on the tender flesh. “Are you sore?”

“No.”

Sadik sighed. “We’re unlike anyone else, Matthew. We can only count on ourselves and no one else knows us like we know each other.”

It was as though he was able to read Matt’s mind. The truth of those words stung. He may not like them, just like he may not like a lot of things that he did for this job or the things he had done that very same night… But it was everything he had. It was who he was. Who else would understand it?

Sadik knew exactly how to pull his strings. Where to touch him, what to say, what tone of voice to employ. Did the fact that he was a manipulative fucker mean he was wrong, though?

Turning Matt’s head to the side, Sadik shifted in the water so he could reach his mouth. He kissed him once, captured his upper lip and then his bottom lip in turns, sucking slightly. Matt didn't respond.

“Well, this won’t do. Thankfully, I know exactly what you need. Why don’t you turn around and lie down here on your stomach.” He pointed to the marble. “I’m going to give you a massage. A proper one.”

“I don’t want to.”

It was pitiful how weak his voice sounded even to himself.

“Oh, but you do.”

Matt’s protest had fallen on deaf ears. Sadik basically lifted him out of the water and turned him over. Lying down on his stomach with only his legs in the water, he realised Sadik was settling down in the middle of his legs. He had no wish for more contact and yet it was like apathy had taken over, he couldn’t find the will to gain control.

The washcloth was back and ran all the way down his back and thighs, wiping the soap. Sadik’s hands splayed over his buttocks and spread them apart.

Matt’s head shot up towards the mirror to glance over his shoulder. “What-”

“Trust me.”

When he felt Sadik’s hot breath blowing against the wet skin between his buttocks he thought he’d lose his mind. But then Sadik flattened his tongue on him and swiped it up along his crevice, and all thought processes were interrupted.

He repeated the motion, slower now, and Matt’s jaw dropped open.

He had done that before, but he had never been on the receiving end. And if his first instinct was to bolt and kick the other man in the face, his body seemed to be relaxing into the touch naturally after the initial shock. Sadik’s eyes met his in the mirror from behind his backside and he let his head dip forward, resting his forehead on his arms.

Using his hands to keep him open, Sadik placed small kisses on his buttocks, at the small of his back where the flesh split and down just behind his balls. He was slow and deliberate, making sure Matt would feel his lips puckering against his skin. He would avoid his opening and then tongue it insistently, lapping at it like a thirsty dog. After a while he started poking it with the tip of his tongue.

Small jabs was what he took at first - and then he started pushing in, just a little.

“Yes… oh, _yes_...”

Matt found himself boneless under Sadik’s ministrations, swaying his hips to push back against him. Eventually, he was even pushing his knees and toes against the tub wall to rise himself slightly and give him better access.

His breath hitched when there was a pause.

“More… oh, _fuck_...”

Forcing his face against Matt’s arse so he could push a little deeper with his tongue, Sadik whirled it in his opening and jabbed in and out repeatedly.

Biting his own hand didn’t stifle Matt’s voice which alternated between low and high pitched moans echoing around the tiles.

Sadik flattened his tongue again over his hole and rubbed it. Matt could hear him groaning in pleasure, could hear the small wet sucking noises on his skin, of his tongue working him.

It went on forever.

When Sadik stopped and lied down next to him, it was to turn him on his side and grab their cocks together in his grip.

“I knew you’d love it..  I could do that all night to you, Matthew… I’ll do that as many times as you want.”

He didn’t want him to do anything anymore. Yet, he moaned loudly when Sadik started to stroke both of them together and met his hand with shallow thrusts of his hips. God, he hated himself right now.

“I’ll be anything and anyone you want me to be, Matthew. My little prince.”  

His eyes snapped open and he jerked away. Sadik looked at him expectantly, but he simply shook his head, looking away.

Matt was weak. But suddenly, he realised that so was Sadik.

It was as if a switch had just been turned off at Sadik’s bizarre declaration of love.

He looked Sadik straight in the eyes, his left hand reaching out to touch his cheek. He stroked and smirked at his confused expression.

“You can try to be whoever you want, but you’ll never be _him_.”

The other man pulled his hands off Matt’s body and sat up straight. His face was a mix of confusion and well-concealed hurt.

“What did you just say?”

Matt stretched out, his toes brushing over the expensive marble.

“I said you’re not even close to Dom,” he said. “In every sense.”

Sadik chuckled at that.

“So it’s about him again, hmm? You finally admit it?” he asked sarcastically. “Wake up, Matthew, he’ll never give you what you want.”

Matt turned on his back at that, baring his body in a shameless display, his arms crossed behind his head. He could see that it was difficult for Sadik to keep his eyes on his. For once, it gave him immense satisfaction.

“He gives me more than you ever could.”

“So you’re saying that mind blowing sex we had was nothing? It seems like I fucked your brains out a bit too literally?”

“Oh, no, it wasn’t nothing,” Matt replied with a nonchalant wave of hand. “But it was _nothing_ compared to being fucked thorougly by him.”

Sadik visibly gritted his teeth. “You have never.”

“How do you know? You don’t know how what it’s like when you’re on tour.” Matt smirked, seeing the first cracks in the other man’s confidence. “You’re together pretty much all day, there’s a lot of energy during the gig... And a lot excitement after the gig…”

He got up and stood to full height, which usually wasn’t too impressive. But combined with his sudden burst of confidence and Sadik’s still crouched position on the marble, he felt like a giant.

“And my god, he knows exactly how to get me going,” he stepped out of the tub but then turned around again and his right hand moved down below to touch his own cock. “You think you’re a master of the art, but Dom? He puts you to shame in every single way.”

He tugged at his dick and moaned obscenely loud to egg Sadik on. It worked. The other man gritted his teeth so hard that Matt wouldn’t have been surprised if his jaw broke any moment.

“Last time he bent me over the couch in the dressing room, and you know what he did then?”

“I don’t give a flying-”

“We had to be quick because Chris would come back soon after his call with the missus or someone else might come in. So he-”

“Stop talking or I’ll-”

“He did it hard and fast, just the way he knows I like.” Matt cocked his head and smiled at Sadik pitifully. “I came so hard I saw stars. Best shag of my-”

“Matthew!”

Sadik had finally risen up from his spot, splashing water everywhere, and took the few steps between them, his hand raised in a clear attempt to hit Matt. He stopped himself and instead just glared at the singer, but his pain at Matt’s words was clear for everyone to see.  

“And his cock, my _god_ ,” Matt said and made eye contact, his fist still tight around his dick. “I love to suck him off so much. So big and thick and _delicious_. I could do that all day.”

He closed his eyes and could already feel his orgasm approaching.

Instead, he let go of himself.

“But he’s not here. Instead, you are, so…”

He was aching to get off, but that was a small sacrifice for the victory he knew he had just achieved.

Matt turned around on the spot and casually walked out of the bathroom, looking around to locate what he was searching for. Sadik followed him in an instant, but remained in the doorframe to watch Matt kneeling down to retrieve his clothes. He growled.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m getting dressed,” Matt replied. “And then I’m going home.”

“Stay here, Matthew.”

He ignored him. With calm, calculated movements he put on first his shirt and socks, then his boxers and made sure to show his back and arse to Sadik when he did so. He was still wet and the fabric clung to his skin.

“You stay here,” Sadik repeated, his eyes turned into slits. He stepped closer to Matt but still kept a respectful distance. “Stay here, god damn it. That’s an order!”

“No, I don’t think so,” Matt said and pulled his trousers leg up. “I reject your command on this.”

When he was dressed he looked into the mirror to tousle his black hair to make it look less like bed head and more like an actual hair style. His eyes met Sadik’s in the mirror. The ends of his mouth turned up ever so slightly and Matt turned away, collecting the rest of his things.

“There’s nothing waiting for you at home,” Sadik said weakly. “You only have me.”

“Maybe. But I’d rather be alone than have you.”

He put on his jacket and directed to the door, brushing past the other man. He put down the key card Sadik had given him on the stand right next to it.

Just when he’d taken his first step outside, Sadik spoke up.

“Matthew.”

Matt turned around to look at him. Sadik’s face was the picture of utmost seriousness. Only the twitch of his left eye gave away how much it took him to hide his anger.

“First time I see him, I’ll drown him,” he said warningly.

But Matt chuckled in reply. “No, you won’t. Good night, Richard.”

He left without another word. Just as the door clicked shut behind him, he could have sworn he heard a muffled cry of anger, followed by a fist hitting the wall. Good. He grinned maliciously.

It was probably the first time he’d managed to truly rub Sadik the wrong way since they’d started to have a civil relationship with each other. It felt good. He was rather proud of himself. It was worth the small torture of the hard-on he still sported. For the first time he felt like he’d overcome his personal Goliath, and in the nastiest way too. Exactly what Sadik deserved after his appalling behaviour. And for all the times in the past that he’d made his life a hell.

Although the agent had been right; he’d never had anything with Dom.

No matter how much he wanted to, he knew it wouldn’t happen, for many different reasons. But he could dream about it, and thanks to their constant competitions concerning their sexual prowess, it wasn’t difficult to come up with any scenario he wanted and make it feel as real as possible.

He hummed to himself and wondered if he could get a train from the Gare du Nord at this time of the night. If he recalled correctly, the Eurostar only needed little under 3 hours from Paris to London. He could easily get some sleep on the way and then head home to make it up to Gaia before he left for Turkey. He should probably call up Dom too and ask when he had time for drinks upon his return.

He pulled out his phone and found a few missed calls and unread messages. His heart dropped when he realised that they were all from Dom.

Opening the texts, he stopped walking and simply stared at his phone. Fuck, he was a fucking idiot.

“ _I’m sorry for not picking up_ ,” Dom’s first text read. “ _We cleaned dad’s study and I needed some fresh air and left my phone at my mum’s._ ”

“ _Are you angry?_ ” was the second.

And finally, the one that gave Matt the proverbial stake to the heart.

“ _Look, I’m sorry. Can we talk? Please pick up the phone Matt._ ”

And this was why he would never be able to make Dom happy.

He’d been so focused on his self-pity and want to get off that he’d completely forgotten about Dom’s current state. Worse, Matt had used him to win a petty argument against a person that wasn’t even worth the dirt under his fingers. While he’d been busy boasting about Dom’s skills in bed and wanked himself off to fantasies of them together, Dom had been at home, mourning the loss of his father and, in his current vulnerability, fearing that Matt had thrown another hissy fit.

He wanted nothing more than to cry.

For so many years he’d blamed it on the job and its required secrecy that the relationships to the people he held dear were fractured. He’d cursed M and her job offer, cursed Gaia for being so difficult and cursed his friends for being so overly dramatic whenever he went away for a long period of time. The truth was, that he was the one who’d been wrong all along. He’d deceived everyone time and time again to cover up for something that might one day cost him his life. It wasn’t Gaia’s fault she was angry at him for leaving her behind, or Dom’s for worrying when he once again “lost” his phone or wandered off without a sign of life for a full night.

The only possible solution was to tell them, come clean and show them the real Matt Bellamy, and make them understand why he was acting the way he was.

And yet that was an impossible solution. It was a dangerous life and he’d just put the danger on their shoulders as well. Not to mention that they would never understand. Gaia would leave him the first moment he even so much as whispered about spying and fighting against criminals. Lately, she already threw tantrums when he mentioned getting high on shrooms.

He would be ready to take that risk with her, just to get that weight off him. But he couldn’t risk it with Dom. If the drummer left him, he wouldn’t know what to do with himself. He needed to keep this away from them and hope that it all played out in the end.

Sadik was right, he was all alone. And no matter how much he tried to deny it, the truth was that it was better this way. He couldn’t go around and hopefully make the world a better place while giving the stars to his loved ones at the same time.

He could only hope that Gaia would remain her stubborn self and stay with him throughout the ups and downs. And Dom…

When he arrived at the train station he immediately located one of the ticket machines and got his ticket for the train. However, he hesitated on the payment screen before going back to choose a different destination.

He changed the destination of his journey from London to Exeter so he could head straight to Teignmouth for the limited amount he had before M would summon him. Gaia could wait.

Hurrying to get his train that was about to depart in only a few minutes, he got through the passport and security control that was exclusive for the Eurostar line and then sprinted down the platform to reach one of the remaining open doors. He sat down in the first best seat, leaning back his head against the head pillow.

Pulling out his phone, his fingers hovered over the number only a moment before he pushed the button and pressed the device to his ear. He closed his eyes and waited for the click.

“Hey Dom, it’s me…”

  
  



End file.
